


Sod the Neighbours

by Sugden_in_a_beanie



Series: Robron AU [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Neighbours AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugden_in_a_beanie/pseuds/Sugden_in_a_beanie
Summary: Taking the whisk from where it hung over the oven, Robert walked over to the loudly snoring and drooling man, only realising he was dressed in just his undies when it was too late. He poked the man once, earning a grunt. And then again. He stirred."No Liv" the man mumbled, "five more minutes"."Erm, excuse me" Robert said confused at his own politeness, "excuse me!" He poked him with the whisk again.Finally the mans eyes flickered open. He blinked a few times before his startling blue eyes met Roberts. Nope. Robert definitely didn't know this man, even ten red wines later and he'd still remember those eyes."You're not my sister" the man muttered."No".The man looked around, "this isn't my flat"."Nope" Robert agreed."Huh" the man said, sitting up, "well erm- I'm Aaron"."I'm Robert".Robron Neighbours AU





	1. Chapter 1

Robert had always been a deep sleeper. It's what happens when you grow up on a farm with tractors running from dusk till dawn, and share a room with a brother who's snores could wake the dead. 

It's this deep sleeping talent of his that he blames the weirdest morning of his life on. 

He woke with the beginnings of a headache from one too many wines the night before and headed straight for the kitchen in need of a coffee. He walked into his kitchen, managing not to trip over any of the boxes he hadn't gotten around to unpacking yet and pressed the ON button for his fancy new coffee machine, a moving in gift from his step-mother.

He stood leaning against the little kitchen isle, waiting, when he heard the strange rumble sound coming from behind him. Robert frowned and turned to investigate. 

Robert almost had a heart attack when he saw what it was. 

Sprawled on his couch was a strange man, drooling all over his new 25 pound pillows. 

Robert froze and stared, turning his head to get a better view of the man. He didn't recognize him one bit. Robert scratched at his head in confusion. How much had he had to drink last night? 

He could of sworn he'd only had two glasses. Or was it that he only remembered having two glasses?

In the end he decided he couldn't deal with any of this until he was awake and for that he needed his coffee. Silently, for some reason trying not to wake the man who'd passed out on his couch, he prepared two Americanos. 

He blew tentively on his own, cooling it enough to knock it back in one. The bitter taste hit the back of his throat and he could feel his body finally waking up. He sighed, time to deal with whatever this was. 

Taking the whisk from where it hung over the oven, Robert walked over to the loudly snoring and drooling man, only realising he was dressed in just his undies when it was too late. He poked the man once, earning a grunt. And then again. He stirred. 

"No Liv" the man mumbled, "five more minutes". 

"Erm, excuse me" Robert said confused at his own politeness, "excuse me!" He poked him with the whisk again. 

Finally the mans eyes flickered open. He blinked a few times before his startling blue eyes met Roberts. Nope. Robert definitely didn't know this man, even ten red wines later and he'd still remember those eyes. 

"You're not my sister" the man muttered. 

"No". 

The man looked around, "this isn't my flat". 

"Nope" Robert agreed. 

"Huh" the man said, sitting up, "well erm- I'm Aaron". 

"I'm Robert" he said. Well, that was very awkward. Made even more awkward by the fact that Robert was still holding a whisk out in front of him and still was only dressed in his boxers. 

He retreated back to the little open plan kitchen, hiding his half naked body behind the isle that blocked off the living room. "I made you a coffee" he offered, "looked like you might need it". 

The man, Aaron, chuckled. "Ta. You're being very nice about this, I'd totally understand if ya called the police or something. Or do you often wake up to strange men asleep on your couch?"

"Normally I wake up with strange men in my bed" Robert said before his brain could tell him to stop. He blushed furiously. God he needed another coffee.

Aaron merely laughed. "Fair one".

"So how did you get in then?" Robert asked, "only, my landlord said this area was low on crime..."

"Erm..." Aaron started, "I don't remember much, it's all a bit blurry to be honest. I was out with a couple mates, got talked into one too many shots. I got home, or at least I thought I was at my place, and my key wouldn't work at the door, which, well, makes sense now. So I … picked the lock". 

"You picked the lock?" Robert exclaimed.

Aaron ran a hand nervously over his short brown hair. "It made sense at the time". 

"And then you passed out on my couch" Robert filled in, "and drooled on my new pillows". 

"Oh god did I?" he blushed pink, "I'm sorry". 

They chatted a little more, the awkwardness wearing off with every laugh shared between the two. The fact that Robert had pulled a pear of sweats out the washing machine had helped too. 

But finally Aaron said, "I should probably get off, Liv'll be thinking I'm dead in a ditch. She's no doubt pawning off my things as we speak?"

"Liv?"

"My little sister". 

Robert walked him to the door. "Thanks for not being a psycho and murdering me in my sleep" he said as he opened the door. 

"And thank you for not calling the police on me". 

As they laughed the apartment door dead opposite Roberts own opened. A teenage girl in pyjamas and blonde hair tied back in braids stepped out. 

"There you are!" she said looking to Aaron, "I thought you were dead". 

"Liv?" Aaron asked. A slight smile crossed his face, "well I wasn't too far off" he said, "looks like we're neighbours". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Today was my last day of school and I have officially graduated … kind of. (I technically need to wait till next Thursday to get my official grades but I passed everything except maths so there we go)   
> I'm in a very good mood right now so I decided why not publish the first chapter. I feel like all my other fics go quite deep but this is just my attempt at something fun and light which really in this dark Robron time we all need. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron was stressed. To the max. 

His insomnia had reared it's ugly head from two am till dawn leaving him exhausted for the rest of the day. He'd headed out to work only to find his car covered in bird crap and the trip to get it cleaned had made him twenty minutes late. When at work he'd had to deal with a particularly stubborn client and then when finally he got his lunch break his mother rang to nag on at him about some cousins birthday or christening. He wasn't sure which, he'd stopped listening five minutes in. 

And to top it all off, Liv's pet tarantula had gone missing. 

"How the fuck do you loose a tarantula!" he yelled, looking under all the pillows.

God he knew it had been a bad idea to let that thing in the house! But how was he supposed to say no to her when it had been a gift of her mum. Not only that but his sister had pouted and shot him puppy dog eyes until he agreed, and when that didn't work she mocked him into submission. 

"I just let him out for a little bit!" Liv shouted back as she went through the food cupboards. "You wouldn't like to live in a tiny glass box all day would you!"

"I swear to god Olivia if I pour my cereals tomorrow and that thing comes out with the cornflakes I'm throwing it out the window" he seethed. A shiver went through him at the very thought.

His sister shot him a glare. "You wouldn't".

"Try me".

He had no idea how she loved the creepy little thing. It was large and hairy and Aaron avoided it at all costs.

They searched the whole flat top to bottom, sniping and shouting at each other the whole time, but they come up with nothing.

"We're moving" Aaron said at last. "I barely get any sleep at is, I'll never sleep again with the thought of that thing creeping over me in the middle of the night".

"You never liked him anyways" Liv scowled.

"No" Aaron said, "I didn't. Like any other normal human I find the thing terrifying".

As he said that a loud scream came from outside. Aaron and Liv shared a look before racing for the door. Aaron didn't even bother knocking before barging into the flat opposite.

The last time Aaron had met their new neighbour he'd accidently broken into his apartment, passed out on his couch and drooled all over his pillows. Robert, who'd been dressed in only his tighty whities at the time, had been really sweet about the whole thing, he'd even made Aaron a coffee and they'd chatted a little while.

This time around, Robert was backing away from something out of Aarons sight. He shot them both a look and shook his head, "don't come any closer. Call pest control or something". Robert moved so that they could see what had turned him so pale. A large hairy spider sitting comfortably on a plate of Jammie dodgers. 

Livs mouth opened in outrage as she pushed past the two men. "Rude!" 

Robert watched, completely baffled as she went towards the thing and scooped it up in her hands and began brushing away crumbs. "What you doing it could be poisonous!"

"Webster's harmless, you two are just being wimps". 

"Webster?"

Aaron ran a hand over his face. The adrenaline that came along with a lost Arachne was wearing off leaving behind a sleepy ache all over. "It's her spider". 

Robert looked bewildered. "Sitting in my Jammie dodgers!"

"Yeah sorry about that" Aaron said awkwardly, "it won't happen again" he turned to Liv, "cause she's not gonna be letting it wander round the house any more". 

"But-"

"You want a pet that can walk around all over the place get a dog"

Livs eyes lit up forcing Aaron to add, "when you move out". He loved dogs but had no time to train and take care of one. Liv huffed. "Or you can move back in with your mum?"

That wiped the frown from her face. Instead she glared at her brother and cooed at Webster bringing him close to her chest and taking him back over to their flat. 

Aaron watched her go before turning back to Robert, "not a fan of spiders then?"

Robert chuckled, shrugging off his suit jacket and loosening his tie. "Not really. And you live with that". 

"Unfortunately" Aaron said, "but it stays in her room most the time so its like out of sight out of mind … well until it goes walk abouts. I swear I'll be grey before 30 at this rate". 

Robert smiled. "You want a drink? I've got some beers in the fridge". 

Aaron huffed out a laugh "careful, this might become a habit, me appearing at your place under strange circumstances and you providing me with drinks. God you must think we're right nutters". 

"Believe it or not" Robert said heading to the fridge, "I've had weirder neighbours. In my old place the woman next door used to sing opera dead on 2:27 in the morning every third Tuesday of the month?"

"You're making that up" 

Robert handed him a beer, "really you two are quite tame in comparison". 

They clinked their drinks together. "Well we'll see about that". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie.


	3. Chapter 3

Robert had been living in his new flat for a month now and he liked it. 

It wasn't too far from the office. The boiler was top notch meaning no unwilling cold showers. There was a lovely bakery down the road. And his neighbours were nice too. 

Over the past four weeks he'd gotten to know the two occupants of flat 3A, Aaron and Liv, brother and sister. One had a talent for breaking and entering and snoring, while the other had a pet tarantula who she loved with her whole heart. He could officially say he liked them. 

However. 

It was currently 1:58 in the morning, according to the electric clock that sat by his bed, and the only thing he could hear was the loud BOOM, BOOM of some pop-rock music coming from the flat in front.

He didn't want to deprive his neighbours of a good time, didn't want to be the dick who shut the party down, but he had a huge presentation in the morning and the last thing he needed was to wake up late or have dark bags under his eyes as he made his proposal. 

Finally, at 2:12 he pulled on his dressing gown over his pokemon pyjama pants and headed over to the Dingle apartment. He knocked softly but it wasn't heard over the music. On his fourth knock the door was yanked open. 

Was Robert dreaming or was Aaron Dingle standing at the door wearing a Eeyore onesie? 

"Er-"

"Hi" Aaron greeted. At least he thought so, Robert could see his mouth moving but couldn't hear what he was saying. Aaron turned and shouted something over his shoulder. The music quietened and Liv came into view also wearing a onesie. Hers was Winnie the Pooh. 

"Hi" Aaron repeated, this time audible. 

"Erh hi" Robert said. Still unsure as to whether or not he was dreaming or not. "whats-"

Aarons eyes grew wide, "crap we woke you didn't we?"

"That would imply I'd managed to get to sleep"

"Oh god I'm sorry mate. Your place was vacant for like six months , didn't even think". 

"Don't worry about it" Robert said, "so are you having a party or something?"

"Dance party" Liv shouted. 

"Wha-"

"Let him in Aaron, if he's going to be living next door he'll have to get used to it". 

Aaron ushered him inside. Aaron had been in Roberts apartment a fair few times now but this was Roberts first time in flat 2A. 

"So a dance party?" he asked, looking around at the coat rack overflowing with puffy jackets and hoodies to the photos and posters that decorated the place. Other then the decoration it looked like a mirror version of Roberts own apartment. 

"Its what we do sometimes when we can't sleep" Liv explained. 

"She's got a big presentation tomorrow" Aaron continued, "she's a bit nervous".

Liv tutted loudly, "tell him all my business why don't you". 

"I've got a presentation tomorrow too" Robert said to Liv, "I'm sure you'll do great".

"You should join us" Aaron offered, "dance it out a bit, I mean you're already here"

"And we just put a pizza in the oven" Liv added, "tubby here needs to cut down on the midnight snacks anyways".

Aaron shot his little sister a glare.

"Is the tarantula locked away?" Robert asked, glancing around, the mere thought of running into it again set him on edge. He'd had to bin the whole plate of Jammie dodgers last time.

Liv rolled her eyes, "relax" she said, heading over to the speakers where a phone was plugged into it, "Webster's sleeping".

She hit the play button and the loud music echoed around the room. Suddenly the three of them were dancing along to the beat, although dancing was a loose term for them jumping up and down. 

He had gone over there to ask them to turn the music down so he could go back to bed but here he was, half past two in the morning dancing around with his next door neighbours. 

Aaron caught his eyes and grinned as they jumped around, the long Eeyore ears on his hood flapping around. Robert smiled back. He might be exhausted at his meeting tomorrow but maybe it'd be worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon … for my own fic: *if* Robert and aaron ever get together in a serious relationship (no spoilers but then again idk whats gonna happen either) they buy Robert a Tiger (keeping w winnie the pooh theme) onesie for family dance parties. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie.


	4. Chapter 4

"Help" 

Robert paused. Key in his hand. Had somebody spoken? He waited but heard nothing. 

He put the key in the lock. 

"Help".

Yep he'd definitely heard something then. He looked around, but saw nothing. Was there a ghost? He was coming up to two months in this flat and he hadn't felt any supernatural presence yet. 

"For fucks sake I don't want to die like this!"

The voice sounded familiar. "Aaron?" he yelled out on the off chance he was right. 

"Robert?" the voice yelled back. Yep definitely that. 

Robert moved closer to Aarons flat door. He tried the knob but the door was locked. "You alright?" he shouted through the wall.

"No!" Aaron shouted, "I- I fell". 

He fell? "Are you ok?" Robert asked but obviously he wasn't. If Aaron was shouting for help it clearly meant he couldn't get up. 

"I can't get up" Aaron said voicing Roberts inner voice. 

"The doors locked! I can't get to you. Do you have a spare key out here anywhere?"

"A spear key?" an incredulous voice yelled, "you'd be mad to keep a key lying about in this city". 

Robert sighed. How was he supposed to help then. Bust down the door? He doubted Aaron or Aarons landlord would be too thrilled with that. Call the fire brigade maybe?

"You'll have to pick the lock" Aaron told him as if everybody knew how to do that off the top of their head. 

Robert told him as much. 

"I'll walk you through it". 

And that's exactly what Aaron did. Locked on the other side of the wall he yelled instructions on how to pick the lock, how to jiggle the paper clips just right, what to wait for, how hard to press, etc. 

In the movies it looked easy. You just stick a foreign object in their, give it a little wiggle around and bam, the door opens just as planned. 

That's not how Roberts various attempts went. He went through over ten paperclips in fiftenn minutes before finally he heard the lock pop and he could push the door opened.

"Yes!" he screamed victorious at last. 

He ditched the rest of the paperclips and immediately headed inside. "Aaron" he called out, "where are you?". 

"Bathroom" the other man groaned. 

Robert headed through to the bathroom and pushed the door open without thinking. He was met with Aaron half propped up against the shower wall. And fully naked. 

"Oh wow" Robert muttered averting his gaze. "What happened?" 

He grabbed for a towel that was slung over the toilet and passed it to Aaron still looking away. 

It's not that he hadn't liked what he'd seen. In the five second peak he'd gotten he could have sworn he saw abs. Abs! And well, a lot more then that too. It just felt wrong to stare the man down as he was sprawled out injured and in pain. 

"I don't know" Aaron huffed, "I heard the door bell, think it was a delivery, and I slipped and landed proper awkward. God it kills". 

When Aaron was covered, or as covered as he could be considering he couldn't get the towel fully under him, Robert looked at his foot. It was swollen and starting to bruise. It looked possibly broken. 

"Looks like a trip to A&E" Robert told him. "Right, follow my lead". 

He leant into the shower and hooked and arm under Aaron. Aaron slung one arm over Roberts shoulder as he hoisted him up but kept the other holding on tightly to his towel. Aaron hissed at the pain in his foot as Robert manoeuvred him into his bedroom. He set Aaron on the bed carefully and turned his back as Aaron fumbled to dress, swearing the whole time. His foot was so swollen that he couldn't manage shoes.

Getting him down the two flights of stairs to the street was hard work with lots of swearing from the both but they managed in the end. 

"Nice car" Aaron commented on the Porsche, as Robert tried to help him in which was also proving challenging "but not great for a guy who can't move his foot".

The ride to the emergency room was filled with more hissing and more swearing. And so was the getting out of the car and checking him in.

"We've got about an hour wait"  Robert said solemnly dropping down in the seat next to Aarons. 

"You're kidding me?" Aaron groaned. 

"Our tax money at work". 

Aaron huffed. They lapsed into a comfortable silence. People watching, Aaron texting Liv to fill her in and to tell her that no he was fine she didn't have to skip school. Finally Aaron said, "that wasn't how I planned on you seeing me naked for the first time by the way". 

Robert felt his cheeks warm as the image of Aaron flashed into his brain. "Oh, so you've thought about getting naked infront of me before have you?" he asked, the smug egotistical side of him coming out. 

Aaron snorted and shrugged, "you're a good looking guy".

"Well don't worry, I barely saw anything" he said, "not that, you know-" the _"not that I wouldn't want to see more"_ went unsaid.

A small cheeky smile passed Aarons lips. "Good to know" he said casually.

They stared at each other for a moment until a nurse calling Aarons name broke it apart.

*******

"A bloody cast for seven weeks" Aaron muttered for the trillionth time as he fumbled up the stairs on his crutches. Robert rolled his eyes, also for the trillionth time, from where he stood behind Aaron, waiting to catch him incase he lost his balance. 

"Just think" Robert offered, "perfect excuse to get Liv running about after you". 

Aaron hummed, "fair enough". 

Finally they reached the third and final floor. Robert waited until Aaron had unlocked the door and pushed it open with his crutches. 

"If you need anything just yell" Robert told him, "we've established that the walls are thin enough to hear through". 

"Yeah" Aaron nodded, "thanks for today Rob, I know it probably put you out". 

Robert shook his head. "No course not. Anytime". 

Aaron smiled. "Night Rob". 

"Night Aaron". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan Hawley is officially leaving. I'm officialy sad. :))))))
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


	5. Chapter 5

Robert didn't know how he'd gotten here. How any of this happened. He'd planned a nice evening in all to himself. After a Hellish week at work filled with board meetings, corporate mandated sexual harassment seminars and Wendy from accountings baby shower, he deserved it. 

He had the whole thing planned and set up. Bottle of wine and a plate of cream cheese and salmon biscuits sat ready by the table and the Star Wars movies were set up on the telly.

Robert popped one cheese and salmon biscuit into his mouth and sipped his wine. He got comfy and pressed play. He made it ten minutes before it all went to shit. 

First it was the stomping on the stairs. Something easy to ignore and at first he passed it off as Aaron or Liv arriving home. The walls were thin and after so long living next door Robert was simply attuned to their comings and goings. 

Then came the banging on the door opposite. Clearly not Liv or Aaron as they'd obviously have a key. Thinking it was maybe just a friend of theirs who'd leave as soon as they realised nobody was home Robert simply turned the volume up and settled back into his sofa. 

It was the terrible, out of tune singing that finally broke him. He downed the last of his glass of wine and angrily paused the movie, huffing and puffing as he made his way to the door.

Robert peaked out into the hallway and he was surprised at what he saw. A woman slumped against the wall drunkenly singing "My heart will go on". She was dressed in a very skimpy … playboy bunny outfit?

Robert watched her hiccough, interrupting her mid chorus, and her bunny ear head band slipped out of her curly hair and onto her face. 

He had a tough decision to make now: Go check to see if she was ok or turn the volume up and enjoy the night like he had planned. 

Robert wasn't ashamed to say he took a few minutes to really go over his options before finally sighing in defeat and opening the front door. 

The woman looked up confused, "hello!" she cheered. She clambered to her feet, bum and little fluffy tail sticking out as she stood. 

"Are you ok?" he asked. 

She hiccoughed again. "Waiting for my son" she said knocking her hand against Aarons door. "He never calls his dear old mum"

"You're Aarons mum?" he asked in shock. He could see the similarities now. Black frizzy curls, cheeky smile. 

The woman grinned and took two steps towards him, she was wobbly on her high heels. "You know my son?" she asked. She turned her head left to right as if examining him. "You're very handsome. My boy could do with a nice new boyfriend. Would you make a nice boyfriend? You seem like you'd make a nice boyfriend". 

Robert was lost for words. "Yeah I know your son" he said, "I don't know when he'll be back. He mentioned something about a football match and beers with friends". 

She huffed and as she did she almost fell to the floor before Robert managed to grab hold of her. "How about you come wait for him in here?"

*******

"Hey Aaron, me again" Robert said awkwardly into the phone for the fourth time. "You're mums here. Still. Please call me back I really don't know what to do". 

Robert sighed. He cast a glance over to the sofa were Chas was now sprawled. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't just leave her there! 

Should he try talking with her? Get her some water maybe? 

He had no clue! All he'd wanted to do was watch a bunch of star wars movies and get wine drunk!

Thankfully before he began ripping his hair out he heard the tell tale sound of Aarons arrival. 

Two weeks into life with crutches and he still hadn't gotten the hang of them and so when Robert snuck out of his flat to meet him he watched amused as Aaron struggled and grunted. 

"You want some help?" he offered. 

Aaron merely glared in response making Robert laugh. 

"Did you get my calls?" Robert asked when finally Aaron made it to him. 

"No" Aaron said confused, "my phone died. Liv's fault, she's always nicking my chargers". 

"Well erm-" Robert started, "your mums here". 

"What!" Aaron exclaimed. He began looking around as if she was about to pop up out of thin air, "she's here?"

"In there" he pointed to the door. 

Aarons eyes bulged out his head before he closed them. He took two deep breathes and ran a hand over his face. "Ok, take me to her". 

*******

"Holy shit. _Mother_ what are you wearing!" Aaron exclaimed upon seeing his mother sprawled on his couch. 

Chas stirred and rolled off the couch. "Aaron!" she cheered holding on to the arm rest to pull herself up. Her black corset had fallen down even lower. 

"Was you out in the street like that?" 

Chas shrugged as she made it to her son. "It was Debs hen do" she said clearing everything up. 

"What are you doing here mum?" Aaron asked. He was having trouble balancing on his crutches and stopping his mother from falling over. "Besides traumatising me. My therapist is going to have a field day with this". 

"You talk about me with your therapist?" 

"You're 93% the reason I go to therapy in the first place" Aaron mumbled, "what are you doing here?" he repeated. 

"I need a place to sleep" his mum pouted. 

"You have a bed at home don't ya?"

She shook her head, "your dad and Marlon are having a sleepover". 

Aaron snorted, "Paddy and Marlon are having a sleepover? They're bloody 50 years old".  Chas' head lolled, and Aaron sighed, "fine come on, Livs at a friends so you can have her bed". 

Robert jumped in to help take Chas over to Aarons place and into the teenagers bed. 

"Is it healthy to sleep in a corset?" Robert whispered as Aaron pulled the covers over her. 

"I'm not about to get her out of it" Aaron cringed.

Silently they snuck out of the room and closed the door quietly.

"I'm sorry about her"  Aaron said as they made it into the main area. "Did she disturb your night?"

Yes. 

"No" he said, "course not. I was just watching Star Wars". 

"Hmm, never watched it". 

Roberts mouth dropped open. "Unacceptable. I've watched every single one about ten times". 

"Well we could always watch it … together" Aaron offered. 

Robert smiled, "I'd like that". 

Robert watched Aaron bite at his lip, "I'm free now, if you are. I need to purge that image of my mother in that costume out of my brain". 

"I've still got wine left over at my place". 

Aaron grinned, "perfect". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to go up last night but I went to a theme park and rode the same rollercoaster about 10 times leaving me bruised as hell today.   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, its inspired by that super old scene of Chas in a sexy bunny costume with an embaressed Aaron and amused Jackson :))))
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie :p


	6. Chapter 6

Roberts car had broken down. His precious Porsche! A sudden and unexpected night of snowfall had caused the inside mechanics to essentially freeze up. 

Not only that but he was expected to be in Newcastle by this morning to give a speech that may or may not lead to a huge contract for his company. He was screwed. 

Robert paced back and forth in the snow for a few minutes until he felt like his ears were about to fall off. As soon as he stepped into the warmth his brain started working again. Cleary the obvious answer was Aaron. 

Robert had happily endured many things since moving in opposite Aaron: the breaking in and sleeping on his couch, the tarantula, the mums gate crashing his movie nights. And he'd endured it all happily. More then happily actually. Some might even say he was smitten with his next door neighbour. 

Which was why he felt no guilt in going to Aaron for help at six in the morning. He didn't bother knocking. It took him some time but he managed to pick the lock just like Aaron had taught him all those weeks ago. He told himself it was so he didn't wake Liv, he didn't want to face her morning wrath, but part of him wanted to impress Aaron too. 

Only when he reached Aarons bedroom door did he realise how creepy this might actually be. Well, too late to turn back now. 

He pushed open Aarons bedroom door and peaked inside. The floor was covered in last nights clothes and Aaron was curled up in his bed, head snuggled into the pillow. He looked so at peace. Robert watched him for a moment taking in the way he hugged his pillow tightly and the way his lips were parted slightly. A strange urge rushed over him and he imagined himself as the pillow, being hugged by Aarons impressive arms, Aarons snores tickling the back of his neck. 

 _Stop_. Robert cursed him. _You're being weird._ And he was being weird. 

He shook the thoughts away and picked up a shoe he found lying on the floor besides him and he through it at Aarons sleeping body. When Aaron didn't wake he picked up the left version of the same shoe and through that too. 

Finally, three shoes later, Aaron opened his eyes. Robert smiled softly to himself in the privacy of the shadows as he watched a confused Aaron come around. It was cute. 

"Robert?" Aaron final breathed. 

"Morning" Robert said cheerily. 

"What the fuck mate you gave me a heart attack". 

"I need a ride". 

Aaron looked at him as if he'd grown two more heads and then he blinked at the time on his phone. "Its six in the middle of the night". 

Robert snorted, "it's six in the _morning_ and I need to be in Newcastle in a couple hours and my cars wrecked from the snow. Please Aaron. Come on you only got your cast off a couple of day's ago, I bet you're dying for a nice lil drive". Robert was hoping this convinced him since he'd been complaining about not been able to drive for the last seven weeks. 

"Its so early". 

"Come on mate, don't you think you owe me one?" he asked going to the end of Aarons bed and grabbing hold of the duvet. 

Aaron tracked his every move, "how do you work that one out?"

"Er the breaking and entering, the late night music, the tarantulas, the sister who gives me death glares every morning, the skimply dressed mothers-"

Aaron groaned, "fine, fine, I owe you one but does it have to be now? Before dawn?"

"Afraid so" Robert sighed. Aaron slumped back down in bed and groaned again. Robert, ever the bully, yanked on the duvet covers and pulled them clean of the bed. He cackled as Aaron yelped at the cold air.

"Oi!" Aaron yelled, "I could have been naked under here". 

A possibility Robert hadn't thought of but sadly wasn't true. Aaron was shirtless but wearing sport shorts. "It's not like I haven't seen it already" Robert said smirking and looking Aaron over for the fun of it. 

Robert couldn't be sure through the dark but he could have sworn he saw Aaron blush. A thrill shot up his spine. 

"Fine but I want Mcdonalds breakfast as payment" Aaron bargained. 

"Deal" Robert agreed, "now up you get sleeping beauty! Traffic waits for no man!"

*******

"Fuck" Robert whispered. 

"Fuck!" Robert shouted. 

They were stuck. Stuck on the damn motor way. Not just stuck but snowed in with no hope of rescue!

According to the radio the bad weather conditions had caused a ten car pile up half an hour away from where they sat in traffic and the other option they had was also a no go thanks to thick ice having closed the roads. They would be going nowhere any time soon. 

"Aren't you glad I made you buy all that food now huh?" Aaron asked with a cocky smile as he sipped at his McDonalds chocolate milkshake and then dished out his third sausage and egg Mcmuffin from the greasy bag. 

"I'm going to miss the meeting!" 

"Oh come on it's not all bad" Aaron tried to reason, "look we've got music, we've got food, central heating, and you're stuck with me of all people which is good for you". 

"And how is being stuck with you good for me?"

"Er because I'm great, obviously and being with me is miles better then being in a room with a bunch of stuffy suits staring you down". 

Robert snorted although he was right. Although he was annoyed and angry and very stressed over the meeting he supposed being trapped in a small space with Aaron by his side for an hour or two wasn't a terrible turn of events. It could be worse. 

Finally he sighed and held out a hand, "pass me a hash brown". 

Aaron grabbed the bag and moved it away from Robert, "say I'm better then the suits".

"Aaron just pass me a hash brown"

"Not until you say I'm better company then the suits". 

Robert bit down a smile enjoying this little game they were playing. He heaved an exaggerated sigh, "you're better company than the suits" he said, "happy now?"

Aaron grinned at him and Roberts heart missed a beat. "Yeah I am actually" Aaron said then tossed him the bag. 

*******

Two hours into being snowed in on the motor way and Robert found himself actually having fun. 

Together they'd finished off the last of the food and had begun singing along to the songs on the radio. 

"Don't look at me like that" Robert said when he caught Aaron looking at him in amusement after he'd finished singing along to a Taylor Swift song, word for word, "you knew all the words too". 

"Yeah to the chorus and only then because I live with my teenage sister". 

Robert had leaned over and punched him playfully in the arm but in Aarons attempts to dodge it his phone had slid off his lap and fallen into the space between them. Both Aaron and Robert immediately leant down to get it only accomplishing smashing their heads together instead of retrieving the phone. 

"Ow" they both complained as they raised their heads at the same time to find that they were so close. 

Roberts eyes flicked to Aarons lips. 

Aarons eyes flicked to Roberts lips. 

Robert swallowed down his reply. Aaron bit at his lip. Neither moved or backed away. 

 Who was going to say something first? Who was going to make the first move?

Before either could make a decision on what they were going to do next the decision was made for them when cars all around them honked on their horns causing them both to startle and jump away from each other. 

"We're moving again" Aaron said, his mouth dry.

Robert looked away from Aaron and back to the road. They were moving again. For some reason he wasn't as happy and excited about this as he should be. 

Aaron cleared his throat, "we still have time to get to Newcastle if I put my foot down a bit". 

Robert smiled "Yeah, that'd be great, thanks". 

They drove on in silence, the possibility of what had happen hanging between them until Aaron turned the radio up and slowly the two began singing once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really late because I was at the police station for like 2 hours. On an unrelated note (some) Spanish cops are absolute arseholes.  
> Anyways not long left on this fic. 2 chaps to go. I plan on getting these out and focusing on the other fics left to finish as well as 2 unpublished stories I'm working on (including Prequel to To the Moon and Back)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


	7. Chapter 7

Robert and Aaron hadn't seen each other since their snow day in Newcastle together. 

It wasn't that they were avoiding each other, on the contrary both found themselves laying in bed at night annoyed at the fact that they hadn't ran into each other. Both lay awake considering going over to the apartment opposite theirs for a friendly hello. Both thought that might be weird and turned over and tried to sleep. 

The universe was working against them and they were letting it. 

It was a Friday afternoon and Aaron had just come back from work and was in immediate need of a shower. Liv was out, no doubt causing trouble and mayhem, meaning he could stay under the warm spray of the water for as long as he wanted without having to face her judging look when he got out. 

He was halfway through contemplating every life choice he'd ever made, as normally happens during a long shower, when he heard the front door close shut.

He furrowed his brow. What was Liv doing back so early? 

"It's me!" a voice that certainly wasn't his sisters called out. 

Aarons first thought was burglars but that was ridiculous. What sort of burglars announced themselves? 

He shut the shower off, annoyed, and carefully grabbed a towel. He'd only just got the cast off, he didn't want to slip and fall into another. 

Making sure to dry his feet before hand he headed out into the hallway. "Hello?" he called out. 

"Robert you're out of milk" a feminine voice said. 

Aaron sighed in relief. Not a burglar. But someone related to Robert. A girlfriend? His anxiety over burglars was replaced by anxiety and mild jealousy over Robert possibly having a girlfriend. 

"Thanks for the reminder" Aaron said standing in the hallway, holding his towel in place. 

The girl looked up slowly but didn't see surprised to see Aaron standing there, "oh hi" she said with a warm smile, "have you seen my brother anywhere around here?"

Ah. This must be Roberts sister. Standing in his kitchen. Seeing him practically naked. What is it with Sugdens seeing him naked? 

"Yeah in the flat across the hall" Aaron deadpanned. 

It took a minute for the girl to understand but when she did her mouth opened. "Oh" she said simply, "well this is slightly embarrassing". 

*******

Victoria was late. She said she was right around the corner ten minutes ago. He was beginning to get worried so he called. 

She picked up on the first ring. 

"Have you been kidnapped?" he asked, "you said you'd be here ten minutes ago". 

"I'm here" she said, "I just may have possibly stumbled in on your neighbour instead". 

Robert kept the phone to his ear as he took the few steps from his flat to Aarons. He didn't bother nocking as he pushed open Aarons door. 

"What the Hell Victoria" he said taking in the scene. 

Victoria in the kitchen, Aaron in the hall dressed in only a towel. 

"You said the door was open!" she explained herself. 

"Yeah my door!"

"I didn't realise". 

Robert sighed and turned to Aaron. _Eyes above the waist Sugden_ he told himself. 

"Sorry" he mumbled to Aaron.

Aaron shrugged, "what's a little family reunion in the middle of the kitchen". 

"Well erm-" _don't focus on the water dripping over him Sugden_ "we'll leave you to it". 

*******

"What was all that about" Victoria asked when they were back in the safety of Roberts living room, away from annoying good looking mostly naked neighbours. 

"Nothing" Robert said suddenly very interested in his cup of tea. 

"Hmm" Victoria wasn't buying it, "he's good looking". 

"He's gay" Robert told her immediately. 

"And? Doesn't mean he's not still hot". 

Robert shrugged, "hadn't noticed". 

He noticed the sly smile crossing over his sisters face. "You fancy him". 

"Do not!"

"Do too" Victoria laughed, "you should ask him out". 

"Can we change the subject now please!" 

*******

It was late when he heard the nock on the door. He paused the Law & Order rerun he was watching and padded over to the door. 

He smiled when he looked through the peep hole to see Aaron standing there in an ancient looking hoodie and trackie bottoms. 

"Hey-" Robert started to say when he pulled the door open. His words were cut off however when Aaron surged forward and kissed him. 

Robert stared wide eyed in shock as Aarons lips pressed against him.

_Is this really happening?_

Yes it was and he was just standing there not reacting. That wouldn't do. 

A second later he was pulling Aaron closer to him into the house and pushing the door close and he kissed back with as much force as he could muster. 

"I should have done that ages ago" Aaron said when they pulled apart, both breathless, both still clinging on to the other. 

"Yeah" Robert agreed, "you definitely should have". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 1 chapter left people!!!!! 
> 
> Follow me on TUmblr @Sugdeninabeanie


	8. Chapter 8

Aaron laid in a room much like his own with various glaringly obvious differences: the blue wallpaper, the expensive sheets, the half open wardrobe where suits hung and the blond shirtless body with an arm slung over his chest and a head on his shoulder. 

Aaron laid for a few minutes, thinking over the night before. He’d done it. He’d crossed that few feet from his front door to Roberts and he’d kissed him.  And then he’d been pinned up against a wall and kissed even more. Robert had been eager, more than eager, and in no time at all clothes and everything outside the front door was but a distant memory. 

Eventually Aarons shoulder began to get uncomfortably numb. He prodded at Roberts shoulder and whispered his name loudly. Eventually he stirred. Blonde tufts of uncombed hair stood on edge and a fond smile crossed Aarons face. He reached out a hand, the one not pinned under Roberts body, and smoothed them down. 

“I have to go,” he said, voice sounding odd against the warm silence of the room.

Robert squinted against the dark, “What time is it?”

“Three in the morning” Aaron said, “Liv should be asleep by now so I can get back in without a million questions”. 

“You can't just stay the night?” Robert mumbled, head flopping back down on Aaron's chest and arm tightening around him. 

“No” Aaron said, making no effort to move, “I told her I’d be out late and not to wait up but I need to be there when she wakes up, make sure she doesn’t burn the whole place down or whatever”. 

Robert groaned, “I see how it is” he said, sly smile firmly in place, “I’m just a booty call, something easy across the hall”. 

“Exactly” Aaron joked, “thanks for being so understanding”. 

“You’re coming back right?” Robert asked as he watched Aaron shrug on his jeans. 

Aaron pulled his hoodie over his head and smiled. He leant over and pressed a kiss to Roberts lips, enjoying the fact that he could. “You’re not just a booty call. I’m coming back”. 

*******

“What time do you call this?” a voice from the shadows asked. Aaron cringed away from the lamp light that filled the living room and stung his eyes.Sitting in a chair that been purposefully turned to face the front door was his sister, dressed in her Winnie the Pooh onsie with Webster in one hand and stroking him with the other. 

Aaron jumped at the sight, “what the fuck?”

Liv raised a brow and he straightened remembering he was the adult and the parent in this situation, “why aren’t you in bed?

“Why aren’t you in bed?” she fired back, eyebrow raised perfectly.  

Aaron considered telling her he’d just left a bed, only it wasn’t his own, however he did not want his sister knowing he’d slept with their neighbour. “I’m the adult here” he reminded her instead. 

“Exactly, I can’t have you being murdered cause you fancy a little walk around in the middle of the night”. 

Aaron tried to think of a comeback he really did but it was three in the morning and he’d just had one of the best nights of his life. He really didn’t need this from his sister right not. He groaned, “just stop questioning me and go to bed”. 

Her eyebrow somehow went even higher, “or what?” 

Aaron cursed internally and inhaled sharply on the outside. Freaking teenagers! Daily, Liv made him consider sending an apology card and a bouquet of flowers to his mum for his own teenage years. “Or-” he struggled, “or I will cancel you sleep over”. 

Liv locked her jaw and defiance flared in her eyes. Part of Aaron wholeheartedly hoped she said something, something to give him a good get-out-of-sleepover free card. As being shown now he could barely handle one teenage girl let alone four more. 

Unfortunately she didn’t take the bait, probably knowing she was punishing him more by making him go ahead with the sleepover. “Fine” she said standing, “don’t tell me. I’m going to bed”. 

“Yeah” Aaron called after her, trying to regain some parental control, “about time!”

*******

They’d been sneaking around like highschoolers, plain and simple. 

Really they were only trying to hide this new stage in their relationship from Liv, who most probably wouldn't care either way, but it was fun. 

This new stage in Robert and Aarons friendship/neighbourship which had definitely progressed to more than that was doing odd things to Robert. He found himself missing Aaron. He’d curl up on the sofa to watch tv and feel lonely without Aaron by his side. 

Robert opened the front door when he heard the usual bickering coming from the stairs. Making their way up the stairs was Aaron and Liv, arms filled with bags of fizzy pop, crisps, frozen pizzas, chocolate, sweets, alcopops and cans of fruity cider. 

“Having a party?” Robert smirked knowing all about the teenage sleepover and Aaron's hatred of the whole thing.

Aaron glared at him over the frozen pizzas. 

Robert chuckled before going “oh” as if remembering something, “I have a package for you”

“You do?” Aaron asked, not catching on. “Er alright let me drop this stuff off and I’ll come over”. 

Liv looked between the two but said nothing. She and Aaron disappeared inside with their apartment with their overflowing groceries.

Two minutes later Aaron was knocking on his door. Robert pulled open the door, smiling as he caught sight of Aaron looking totally unphased in his sweats and hoodie. Robert grabbed him taking Aaron completely off guard and dragged him inside. Robert gripped Aaron by the t-shirt and pushed him up against the wall. His lips were on Aarons in a second and Aaron leaned into it with just as much enthusiasm. 

"I'm guessing there's no package?" Aaron whispered against Robert lips. 

Robert shrugged, "I mean not unless you count-" he looked down to the bulge pressing against his thigh. 

Aaron rolled his eyes but laughed as he went in for another long and drawn out kiss, roaming his hands through Roberts blonde hair. 

“You coming over tonight?” Robert asked. 

“You know I can’t” Aaron huffed. 

“You could always sneak away for an hour?”

“I thought you weren’t a booty call Sugden” 

Robert shrugged, “I wouldn't mind this one time”. 

“If I left them alone then we’d be kicked out because my sister and her friends decided to set the place on fire.”

"Are they really that bad?" he asked. 

Aaron nodded, "they're really that bad". 

Robert sighed, "reign check?"

Aaron leant forward and pressed a kiss to Roberts mouth. "Definitely". 

*******

It was worse then Aaron ever could have imagined. The house had never been so loud and busy. Aaron hated it. 

The girls had all arrived together almost like a pack of wolves and Aaron could have sworn the sky darkened and all life within a hundred miles fled. Liv set Aaron to work being their glorified slave; serving them the WKD's and Smirnoffs he'd bought for them with a strict warning of how many they could have before being cut off and cooking pizzas. 

Aaron struggled to open Liv's bedroom door with the three pizzas he held in his hands. None of the girls helped him. When finally he got the door open he saw the floor covered in mismatched duvets and the girls all spread over Liv's bed. 

"Hey Aaron" the curly haired girl said, Gabby he believed her name was, "you're gay right?" she asked. Aaron didn't want to know where this conversation was going. Gabby flipped her phone around to show him the screen before he had a chance to answer. "Shawn Mendes is hot right?"

Aaron sighed, pained, "We got one chicken pizza, one pepperoni and one garlic bread. You've got three more drinks in the fridge. Don't burn the house down. I'm going out". 

*******

Robert was mid way through an episode of Prison Break when he heard a knock on the door. He groaned in absolute defeat. 

Would he ever make it through a whole episode or movie again!

Begrudgingly Robert paused the television and sneaked over to the door. His plan was to peak out and see who it was before deciding if they were worth opening the door and disrupting his evening for. 

He pressed his eye up to the peep hole and was shocked to see who was standing on the other side. Aaron Dingle, arms filled with bright coloured drinks and a fuzzy blanket wrapped around him. 

Robert couldn't open the door fast enough. 

"I'm sleeping here tonight" Aaron declared storming into Roberts apartment, blanket swanning out behind him like a Game of Thrones cape. 

"Ok" Robert said simply, happiness growing in his chest. "What happened to the party?"

"It's been going on for forty minutes and I've already had enough. I brought booze"

Robert snorted but sat crossed leg  next to Aaron on the sofa, shoulders brushing and knees overlapping. "Does Irn-Bru WKD really count as booze?"

Aaron shrugged, "hell if I know, it's all I had in the house" he fetched a bottle opener from his hoodie pocket and popped open two bottles, one blue and one orange, both unnaturally so. 

Aaron took the blue drink and downed half in one go, cringing away against the sugary taste. "Is my tongue blue?" he asked sticking out of tongue. 

Robert laughed, "yeah".

Aaron pushed the orange drink into Roberts hands and nodded for him to also take a large mouthful. Robert did as he was told but hated it. The drink was far too sweet and god he hadn't even drank this as a desperate thirteen year old.

"Is my tongue orange?" Robert asked.

Aaron took both bottles and placed them on the coffee table, "yep" he said pushing Robert down on the couch and hooking one leg over Roberts body as he did. Robert had no idea what was happening but he was enjoying every second. 

"What colour does blue and orange mixed together make?" Aaron asked as his mouth hovered over Roberts. 

Now Robert understood and a grin stretched over his face, "I don't know" he said, "wanna find out?"

Aarons reply was to bring their lips together hard. They kissed for what felt like hours but was more like minutes. In that short amount of time though clothes were discarded and both were gasping for air. 

"Hey" Robert whispered, "does this mean you want to go on an actual date sometime?"

Aaron smiled, "only if you walk me home afterwards". 

Robert asked leaning in for more kisses as he did. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk you right to your front door?"

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sod the Neighbours is officialy over.  
> This was a really random fic I started this summer with a terrible title but I had a lot of fun writing this. I really love the Aaron/Robert dynamic and I'm going to miss writing this but I am looking forward to what fics I have left to finish/publish.  
> Thank you so much for the kudos and the lovely comments :)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie :))))


End file.
